Goodbye
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [oneshot] There is only one truth... And the truth is, there is no antidote for APTX4869... Kudo Shinichi, now Edogawa Conan, can only say goodbye to his life that was taken away from him abruptly. ShinichixRan


Goodbye

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Depressing... If you don't like depressing stories... Don't read? Very sad :(

Disclaimers: Detective Conan does not belong to me.

* * *

_...There is only one truth._

His cobalt eyes stared out the stormy sky aimlessly as they reflected from the glass, his eyebrows scrunched up in a troubled manner. Those large supposedly innocent eyes were now narrowed and darkened in defeat... Abnormally mature emotions brewed in his eyes and his unruly black hair blended into the darkness where he stood.

_Kudo-kun..._

It was raining. He listened to every drop of falling rain, watching it plummet to the ground and split into multiple smaller droplets of rain. He felt his eyes prick slightly as he tried to blink them away. He was no longer angry... Only sadness lingered in his heart. He could no longer blame anyone but himself for the situation he was in... The most important thing was that he had done the best he could... Although, it still wasn't good enough...

_...There is no permanent cure for APTX-4869..._

The Black Organization had been brought down quite a few weeks ago. Many lives had been sacrificed, but at the same time, many friendships had been formed... He thought about Hattori, Saguru and Kuroba. And then, he thought about the most important person in the world to him and how he had to leave her in a few hours' time...

_...If we continue taking the temporary cure, one of these days, it will be too much for our hearts to handle._

A man stuck in the body of a young child... He supposed he should be glad that he would grow. All of a sudden, he could feel a hand on his shoulder. He heard _her_ faintly as she told him how much she would miss him, especially at such a tragic time... He felt himself embraced from the back in a familiar fashion... he felt her tear roll down and he heard her tear as it reached the ground.

_Ran..._

He felt his heart stop beating at her anguish sobs... He wanted to tell her the whole truth now that no more organizations were following his every move and tracking his loved ones... But he could not. He could not bear to make her suffer more than she has and he could not bear to make her wait for him anymore... He was only a child now.

_...Your tears, just like the rain._

He remembered how he had called Hattori up in the middle of the night, begging him and Kuroba to make Kudo Shinichi disappear from the face of the earth, and they had succeeded. And there was no doubt that Kudo Shinichi, the former famous high school detective, was going to stay dead. His own hands shaking slightly now, he clasped his small ones over her bigger ones, hoping to reassure and comfort her.

_...I love you, forever._

With his impressive acting skills, he blocked the agony from his eyes. He felt his hand shaking again with fear and regret. Hearing the doorbell and knowing that this would be the last time he could hug _her_, he embraced her harder. Finally, he pushed her away gently and went to get the door, only see the woman who had made his life hell, the woman who he had promise to protect. Always.

_Shiho, hakase, Ayumi-chan, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ojisan..._

His mind flashed back to his life over three years ago... He remembered how they had always been the greatest friends... He remembered the first time he looked at her differently than 'just a friend'... He remembered that fateful day at the Tropical Land that had ruined his life, but made him a better man in the end. Suddenly, he wondered if a scratch on a desk from Kudo Shinichi would be left behind as a memory and he wondered if Kudo Shinichi had left a mark in the world.

_...Hattori, Kuroba, Saguru..._

_She_ suddenly broke down and begged him not to leave her like _he_ had... Her dark hair was messy and her chocolate brown eyes had left multiple tears dripping onto beautiful face angelic face. He felt his resolve weaken as she embraced him again, but he knew that it would be best for her if things happened the way they were now... For the umpteenth time that day, he wondered again what his older self had done to deserve such a kind and beautiful angel.

_...Thank you for everything._

He was a spoilt brat... A very arrogant one at that. He didn't used to care for anyone's feelings but his own and he would run off and leave _her_ just to solve a mystery case. Not that he was much better at that at the moment, but at least he would consider other people's feelings... He could study people without being suspected and that made him able to study the raw emotions of individuals... He had changed.

_Kudo Shinichi..._

He looked up to see the sympathetic gaze of the woman, now girl, who had ruined his life. His heart breaking once again, he pried his 'older sister' away from him as he promised her he would visit again sometime in the future. He then gave her a small childish peck on the cheeks and thanked her for all the times she was there for him and all the times she took care of him. He gave those chocolate brown eyes one last glance before holding the hand of the girl with the reddish blonde hair. He felt a soft understanding squeeze on his hand and felt a tiny bitter smile forming on his own lips.

_...Goodbye._

* * *

Author's Notes: This was like my other one-shot for Final Fantasy 7, 'Sector Seven'. They're both so depressing! Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I have an idea for another one-shot, but I don't know if I'm going to end up writing it... Either way, see you all later! 

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, February 20, 2005


End file.
